An Unusual Cure
by etherealmm
Summary: Something’s wrong with Heero. Something’s zapping his strength and causing him to lose control. With no where else to turn he seeks out help from Duo. But can he find an answer before he destroys everything he's fought to protect. Post EW Yaoi, Lemon Comp
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Heero clumsily made his way through the piles of rubble that lined the corridors. His body was rebelling again. Refusing to act like the finally tuned weapon it was. He did not have long. If he did not reach his distension soon then darkness would undoubtedly claim him. He knew that there was something wrong with him, even if the doctors could find nothing. His body had done this once before, a week ago. What the hell was he doing here anyway? This was not the type of place for him. These filth stricken people that hovered around tiny fires, taking what warmth they could were nothing like him. He had been raised to be a living super weapon. It was far from a normal childhood, but it wasn't anything like this.

'Kami, what am I doing here?'

The question had been on his mind since he had arrived in this place. There was a perfectly logical answer to that question. He had a new enemy, one that he could not defeat on his own. His body was rebelling, creating an invisible inner foe. Like any solder he would seek allies, but what allies did he have? After Mari Maya had been defeated a year ago the other four pilots had gone their separate ways. Quatre and Trowa had disappeared together. They were even beyond Heero's ability to find. Wufei had his hands full with the preventers so that left one person, Duo Maxwell.

Duo had been the only person Heero had ever considered a friend. It was also Duo that made Heero the most nervous. Farther more it seemed impossible to believe that Duo was now Heero's only hope for salvation. That was the logical answer to his question but it gave Heero no comfort. He needed Duo, especially now. And he would do whatever it took to get him back.

"Well hi there handsome. Tell me what's a stud like you doing in a place like this? You got any money on ya kid?"

Heero blinked the tinniest bit of surprise showing on his face. How had he allowed the man to sneak up on him? Nobody, not even Duo could sneak up on him. 'Kami, what is wrong with me?' His body was giving out on him. "Kuso."

The man chuckled at the whispered curse. He would not find it so amusing if Heero had even a tenth of his usual strength left. "Come on handsome don't look so pale. We can have some fun."

"Hn." Heero gathered what little bit of strength he had to retaliate one last time. This thug was about to get the biggest shock out his life.

"Okay you pervert, get your grubby hands off him and get out of here."

Heero turned in shock. Even in his currant condition he could not mistake that voice, or the figure it belonged to. For as long as he could remember Duo had joked that he was the embodiment of Shinigami. But never had Duo appeared more as the God of Death then at that moment. The smaller boy stood in his usual black priest's robe with his long hair pulled back and a gun leveled in front of him. He looked identical to the boy from one year ago, except for one thing. His face was dark and angry and his eyes were sad and lost.

"Maxwell-sama, forgive me, I didn't think you'd be interested I that kinda thing. He's yours of course, if you want him."

Heero blinked in surprise, 'Maxwell-_sama_? Where did that come from?'

"Get the hell out of here Drake. Don't let me catch you here again."

The man turned and ran, with surprising speed. Duo smirked before resting his eyes of Heero for the first time. Heero turned his head down. Suddenly he found he didn't want Duo to see him. Not like this. He let no one see his weakness, yet here he was barely even able to stand.

"Hey you okay? Man you sure are a lucky little shit. What the hell is someone like you doing in a place like this? And don't tell me you're running away, cause you can just haul your ass back to wherever you came from. Trust me you'll be doing yourself a favor."

Heero remained silent as Duo advanced, he didn't have the strength to move away. Duo would see him like this, weak, worthless.

"Hey are you alright? It's okay I'm not going to hurt-hey what the hell!" Heero felt cold fingers slide under his chin and then he was looking into startled violet eyes, "Heero!"

"Duo," and then darkness claimed him.

"Heero? Heero!" Duo knelt beside his unconscious friend fear in his eyes. Heero Yuy had fainted. What the hell could make Heero Yuy faint? Duo scooped the well muscled boy up in his arms rushing back to his room. Heero didn't show any sign of injury but that didn't mean anything. Something had to be very wrong to make Heero faint.

Duo could not believe that Heero was here. He had not expected to ever see his friend again. Heero had never been the one to seek him out. And he would have had to look pretty hard to find him. When Duo made the decision to return from his old life he had cut off any means of contact. He was sick of the killing and he no longer wanted to be a part of it. Farther more he never wanted his friends to see him like this, as he truly was.

Duo hadn't returned to his original home on L2. Instead he had come here. It was an Oz training facility in Earth's orbit, and then a research facility after the war. It had sprung several radiation leaks and been abandoned. Since then several people had come here looking for shelter. People with nowhere else to go. When Duo had arrived he had made a few changes. He had sealed what leaks he could find. He had set up a children's home of types, in memory of Father Maxwell. In truth it was no more than a tactical room with mats, rags, and blankets scattered on the floor and a rare toy here and there. The children were safe their though. And Duo kept them from staving.

After word spread of Duo's act towards the children, others had come seeking his help. Most of the people there had lost their homes during the war. Though Duo didn't know anything about governing people it was clear they would need direction, and Duo couldn't help but feel some what responsible for what had happened to them. So he taught them everything he knew about living on the streets, while making it quite clear that he did not want to be their leader. There was no food left on the base, so Duo sent out raiding parties in search of it. They managed to find enough, though only barely.

"Maxwell-sama, who is that?"

Duo groaned at the title, "he's a friend don't worry. Is Brea busy? I'd like him to look over my friend here."

"I'll send him right in."

Duo nodded and headed for his bunker. He opened the door to the messiest room in the entire place. Duo waded through the ocean of important documents and manga that was occupying his floor. "Man I need to clean this place up. If Heero saw it he'd kill me."

Duo gently set Heero down on his bed before diving down to pick up his floor. He took every important paper he had and threw it in one pile and all his equally important manga and threw it into another pile. When he was done he had two piles with a small path leading from the door to the bed. "Well it's still a mess but at least it's an organized mess. I'll get it into stacks after Heero's been taken care of.

"What is the subject's condition?"

"He is unconscious sir, the implants continue to malfunction."

The man nodded as he studied the diagram of the subject's body. It had been seventeen years since they had begun the experiment and there had been no problems. The subject had preformed as expected, truly the perfect solder, so why was his body failing now?

"Sir we need to find Yuy soon, or his body will fail completely. Then all of our hard work and money will be lost and we will have to start over again."

The man scowled, "we have monitored the subject through the course of his life without him ever knowing we existed. I do not care to let him know now. Farther more we do not even know where he is. The internal monitors we've implanted cannot tell us that."

"If we do not act we will lose him sir."

"That may be best then. It would be better then having our presence detected."

"Yes sir but-"

"No buts. Continue to monitor the subject and if his condition worsens inform me. That is all."

The man stepped out. He did not like the idea of losing the money and time he had put into the project. But he would do what he had to do. Even if Heero Yuy was sacrificed, it simply couldn't be helped.

"Nothings wrong with him." Brea shook his head as he put his precious instruments away. Brea had been one of the first people Duo had met here. He had been studying to become a doctor when his home had been destroyed. Now he provided medical care to whoever needed it here.

"If there's nothing wrong with him then why did he faint?"

"Can't say Duo, but all the tests check out. He's perfectly healthy, actually he's the healthiest person I've ever seen."

"Ya, at least physically."

"What's that?"

"Oh nothing, thanks for the help Brea, I'll see you latter."

Brea smiled and left. Duo sank down beside the bed. 'What could possibly be wrong with you Heero?' Duo rested his chin down on the bed. Heero's sent was so sweet and he looked so young, so lost when he slept. It would be so easy to just lean over and…

'No bad Duo, very _bad_ Duo. Heero would not appreciate that.'

'But he'll never know,' his naughtier side spoke up.

'True, and there's no way I'm getting another chance at this. Hey got to take what I can get with him right?'

Duo apprehensively leaned over coming closer and closer to Heero's lips. He could feel Heero's steady breathing on his face. It was making his heart race. 'I can't do this! He wouldn't want it.'

'Baka, if you don't you'll never get another chance, and you'll regret it your whole life.'

Duo gradually closed the gap his lips closing over the other boys. Heero's lips where soft for a boy that spent so much time scowling. The kiss was just the tinniest peck, but it sent sparks of joy riveting through Duo. That joy turned to terror however. For when Duo pulled up he met endless blue eyes, wide open and staring at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Heero awoke to the sound of two voices. The first he recognized instantly. The second was a stranger. True to his training Heero remained perfectly still keeping his body relaxed and his breathing even while he analyzed the situation. This way he would still appear to be sleeping, even to the most well trained eye.

"Can't say Duo, but all the tests check out. He's perfectly healthy, actually he's the healthiest person I've even seen." That was the strangers voice. And he was right, Heero felt fine now. It was no surprise that the tests had not picked up anything. Heero had had himself tested after the first attack as well and they had come back clean.

Heero could feel his usual strength pumping through him. All signs of his prior illness were gone, at least for now.

"Thanks for the help Brea, I'll see you latter."

The other man left without a word. Now that the stranger was gone, Heero choose to let Duo know he was awake. He was just about to open his eyes when Duo knelt down beside the bed resting his chin on the side. Curiosity started to creep up on Heero. They were so close. Just what was Duo doing?

Heero remained still not wanting to 'wake up' with Duo leaning against his bed. That and he enjoyed the closeness, even if he could never allow it to become more. He had no place in his life for such distractions. That thought was put in its place when Duo moved again, this time to kneel over Heero. The other boy was totally surprised. He was about the protest when Duo's lips brushed against his own. His eyes snapped open and he commanded his body to move, to do something, anything. But he couldn't so he just lay there staring at Duo's closed eyes. Entranced by the feel of the beautiful baka's lips on his own. That trance ended when Duo pulled up and met his eyes with wide frightened violet orbs. "He-Heero, um Konichiwa, did you sleep well?"

Heero sat up. He had never in his life been kissed before. He did not know how to take it so he did the same thing he did with all distractions, he shut it out.

"Baka."

"Um about what just happened."

"Forget it."

For once the ever talkative Duo was silent. Pain showed clearly of the braided boys face and it hurt Heero worse than any physical wound he had ever sustained. Unsure how to relieve Duo of this, he choose to leave him alone. Heero desperately needed to think.

"Where is your wash room?"

Duo looked up as if snapped out of a trans. "Nani?"

"A wash room, I need to shower. After that I will explain why I am here."

"Oh, okay. There's a bathing room down the hall a bit. It's public, I'm afraid to say. We don't have the resources for private bathing areas. But it's pretty late so no one should be there. Is that okay?"

"Hn."

"I guess that's a yes. When you go out turn left and it's the fifth door on your right. Do you think you'll be able to find it?"

"Hai."

Heero walked out without another word. He was completely unaware of the hopeless desperation in Duo's eye as he shut the door behind him.

The bath was easy enough to find. It was empty, something Heero was very thankful for. He needed to be alone. Heero wasted no time in stripping and climbing in. For a public bath it was very small and the water was clearly not heated. The chilly water did wonders for Heero's nerves and so he welcomed it.

Just why exactly had Duo kissed him? The other pilot had always been one of Heero's closest allies. He was one of the few that Heero would consider a friend. Heero did not believe he had ever seen any sign that Duo was attracted to him. But that didn't necessarily mean that he hadn't given signs. Heero had no experience with intimacy. He could have completely missed any signs that the other was showing.

'So I should assume that he is attracted to me on some level. The question is how deep is that attraction, and what do I do about it?'

Heero sighed and got out of the bath, still feeling quite confused. Perhaps the best thing to do would be to confront Duo, and get the truth from him first hand. That decided Heero finished, and then made his way back to the braided boy's room.

The slamming door brought Duo to his knees. He could not believe he had just done that, and that Heero knew about it for that matter. What made it worse was that Heero had acted like it hadn't even happened, like it was nothing at all. 'He's probably disgusted by me. He comes here sick and in need of help and I betray him. I can't believe the idiot I've been.' Tears streaked Duo's eyes. He was going to lose him. Heero wouldn't want anything to do with him now. 'Like he was yours to begin with, baka, Heero wouldn't feel that way, not for someone like you.'

Duo sighed picking himself up off the floor. He would _not_ let Heero find him crying. After cleaning up his face Duo started working on his room. He didn't think that Heero would want to stay, but he still didn't want the place to be a mess. After he was done he sat down on his bad to wait for Heero.

When Heero returned he was surprised to see that the small room that Duo called home was spotlessly clean. Duo was sitting on his bed but stood when Heero entered. His eyes were red and Heero could make out the faint smell of salt water. Duo had been crying.

"Did you have a good bath?" Duo now had a smile on his face but his cheeks where flushed. Was he embarrassed? That didn't make any sense. Heero didn't mind the kiss. It confused him, but he didn't mind it.

"The water was cold."

"Oh ya sorry about that. There aren't any heaters in this place."

"You're living in space without any heat?"

"Well the base has a barrier that keeps out the cold. But no, there's no heat."

Heero shivered in the cold. It was freezing here, and he couldn't bare the thought that Duo had been living here for the past year. "Duo, why did you come here? We would have helped you start a new life. You know that."

Duo looked down at his feet as if meeting Heero's gaze was too painful. Heero made an effort to soften his features. He could not stand the discomfort radiating off of his friend.

"I know, Quatre even offered to give me a room and a job. What can I say? I've never been one for charity. Besides I've been able to help a lot of people here. I don't mind it Heero. It's better then where I grew up."

"Duo, if you wanted to leave, you always could. You know that don't you?"

Duo smiled, "come on Heero, you couldn't have just come here to take an ice cold bath. Why don't you tell me what's going on, and why the hell did you faint? Do you have any idea how much you scared me? I thought I might have lost you."

"Baka."

"Ya same to you pal. Now what's going on?"

"I am uncertain. That was the second time that this has happened. After the first time I went to get some tests done. They all came back clean."

Duo put his hand to his chin. "The same thing happened this time too. Why you were sleeping, we ran some tests."

"I know."

"Oi, how long were you awake for?"

"Not long, why, did you do anything else I should know about?"

Duo's eyes went back to staring at the floor. "Iie, and gomen Heero. I had no right to do that."

Heero stepped closer to Duo until they where inches apart. Then he reached and put a gentle hand under the braided boy's chin tilting it up so that they were at eye level. "Duo, I did not mind that kiss. I mean that. If I were to get into a relationship than I would not at all mind getting into it with someone like you. However my life has no place for a relationship. I have other priorities that must come first. I am sorry."

Indeed Heero was sorry, but he saw no way around his duty. If he were to get involved with Duo he would have to constantly leave on missions for mouths at a time and there was no guarantee that he would survive. He could not do the to Duo. Not under any circumstance.

Duo nodded, a seine of mixed pain and relief on his face. "It's okay, really it is. I'm just glade you're not mad at me. But enough about that. Lets see if we can't figure out what's going on with you ne?"

"Sir we have a problem. We have discovered something new. Please come at once."

The man in question growled but walked over to once again stare at the image of Heero Yuy that was displayed on the screen. The boys vitals were being displayed on the screen. Aside from a slightly accelerated heartbeat, all was normal. The heartbeat could be do to excitement or nervousness but was well within safe perimeters.

"This had better be good. I clearly remember telling you not to notify me unless the subject's condition worsens. He seems to be fine if you ask me, so why have you called me over?"

"Sir, I am sorry but I have uncovered additional data that you should be aware of. It seems that the malfunctioning implants may have another side effect."

"I am busy man, get to the point or leave me alone."

"Yes sir, the broken implants can cause the subject to lose all of his strength. But it seems they can also cause his strength to increase ten fold."

"I do not see how that is a problem. The original purpose of the experiment was to enhance a human's strength beyond natural ability. It seems to me that we have simply increased the success of our project."

"Sir there is more. When this immense strength increase occurs than the subject will lose the ability to tell a friend from an enemy."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that he will do as he has always done. He will destroy all of his enemies. Only this time everyone he sees will be his enemy. Anywhere he goes he will leave a trail of death."

The man reeled as if hit. How could his plans have gone so horribly wrong? If Heero went on a killing spree than he would have attention brought to him and he would be caught and killed. Then it would only take a simple autopsy to find the implants, with his company's logo on then. He would be ruined. There was only one way out of this, and the man was going to have to take it or risk his company.

"There is no other choice. Find Heero Yuy and bring him back. If you are unable to do so then terminate him."

Duo stood leaning over Heero's shoulder as the other man typed away at his laptop. It reminded Duo of old times. He had done this a whole lot during the war. Only this time Heero wasn't ignoring him. He was asking for impute and Duo was happy to help. They had been searching for a little over an hour and had still not found any clues to Heero's condition. Duo knew from experience that Heero would be at this all night. He was trying to decide weather to continue or go to bed when Heero suddenly shoved him off. Duo held up his hands in surprise. "Hey Heero if ya didn't want me leaning on you, you could of just told me. Wow Heero what the hell?"

The other pilot had turn in his chair and now stood with a gun leveled on Duo. The look in those blue eyes was one Duo knew all to well. It was the look Heero got just before he was about to kill an enemy.

"Heero?"

The other didn't answer, he didn't even show any sign of recognition. He just cocked his gun.

'Kami, he's really gonna shot me. I can't believe he's going to shot me.'

Then Heero blinked and for a second his eyes returned to normal. Then in a flash he was gone running down the hall towards a shared dining area. "Heero!"

Duo rushed after him pausing at his door to look down at it in shock at it. Heero had ripped it right off of its hinges. 'Kaso, this is not good.' Duo darted after his friend worry and fear nipping at his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Duo rushed after Heero as fast as his legs could take him. He was grateful it was so late and there wasn't anyone in the halls. He had seen that look in Heero's eyes before and he knew for a fact that Heero would not hesitate to kill anyone who got in his way. 'What the hell is wrong with you Heero? What's happened to you to make you go insane like this?'

There was no question in Duo's mind that something was controlling the other boy. It had to be the reason he had been so weak earlier, and the reason he was now storming Duo's home with a gun in his hand and the determination to kill in his eyes. What could control Heero like this? If Duo did manage to find the other boy what would happen then? What if Heero, in this deranged state, decided to turn his gun on Duo? Oh Duo could defend himself well enough, but this was Heero Yuy he was talking about. And to top it off Heero was definitely not in his right mind. Why didn't he try to kill me just now? It was clear that he saw me as an enemy. Hell, he didn't even recognize me! Still he didn't kill me so there's got to be something there, something that I can use to bring him back.'

Duo was given no more time to think about it as he rounded a corner and found himself face to face with Heero. Duo stopped dead in his steps and put his hands up. Heero had a gun leveled on him and he didn't look afraid to use it.

"Oi Heero, watch it. I mean you could really do some damage with that."

'Shit, I don't even think he knows who I am. He hasn't killed me on sight though, so that's gotta amount for something right?'

"Sit down."

Heero gestured towards a seat and Duo reluctantly took it. They were in the main control room. It didn't take a genius to see what Heero had planned. He was going to blow up the entire station destroying his 'enemy' in one fatal swipe.

"Dam suicidal bastard," Duo sat down unhappily. This was not his Heero, and he wasn't sure how to get the original Heero back.

'_My _Heero? Kami help me. Am I really that pathetic?'

Heero remained silent as he tied Duo to the chair. "Oi Heero that hurts. You trying cut off my circulation or something?"

Heero ignored this, "you will give me the code to access this base."

"Like hell I will. You think I'm going to murder all these people?"

"They are my enemy."

"A whole bunch of homeless men, woman and children are your enemies? Boy I thought I had problems. Do you even know who you are?"

"I am Heero Yuy. Pilot 01."

"You where pilot 01. Now you're just Heero Yuy. And these people are not your enemy, and neither am I."

"I will not listen to your lies. The access code now."

"Hey I may run and hide but I never tell a lie. You know that, or at least you did."

"I do know you."

"You do?"

"You are pilot 02. You are my enemy."

"Then why did you come here looking for my help?"

"I was not thinking clearly."

"Listen Heero. I'm not your enemy. Do you remember how weak you were before?"

"Hai"

"Okay and if I was your enemy wouldn't I have taken the opportunity to hurt you?"

"Hn, you are a foolish enemy."

"You're the perfect solder right?"

"Hai."

"Then wouldn't you want to take an ally when one is offered?"

"I can not trust you to be an ally."

"Heero I give you my word that I will not betray you."

Heero seemed to be considering. Duo held his breath, he knew his life depended on Heero's answer.

"What can I do to prove that I'm not your enemy?"

"You can help me destroy this base."

'Great, of all the things to ask.' To Heero he replied, "I can't do that man. This is our base. I'd be doing damage to us not the enemy."

Duo hated speaking in these terms. Like he was still at war, and still had to kill to survive. But Heero was one hundred present solider boy right now. So this was the only thing that Duo could think of to reach him.

"Our base, expectable. Where is the enemies base?"

'Okay so he needs an enemy. Well I think I can help with that."

"Don't know where it was. The enemy is using very strange methods. We were trying to gather information when you left. Do you remember?"

"Negative, explain."

'Jeez, the guy sounds more machine then man. What's really scary is that I've heard Heero talk like this before. Was this guy always part of him? And if his long term memories intact then why did he think I was an enemy? I'll have to ask him when he's back to his normal self instead of trying to decide weather to kill me or not.'

"Look why don't I just show you. Oh course you'll have to untie me but you are armed and I'm not so you'll have the advantage. And I promise I won't try to run away."

"Hn." Heero untied the bounds that held Duo but kept the gun leveled.

"Okay it's back this way."

The pair walked in silence for some time. When they reached Duo's room Heero tied Duo to the bed and then sat down at his lap top. "Why are these files referring to medical research? Why where we not looking for the enemy?"

'How am I supposed to explain that?'

"Your bodies being attacked by a virus. It's making you weaken substantially. We were trying to find a cure."

"Hn." Heero started typing.

Duo twisted in his bounds on the bed trying to see the computer screen. "Can you at least tell me what you're doing?"

"Iie."

"Still don't trust me then?"

"Iie."

"Great." Duo fidgeted on the bed. The bonds on his wrists were painful. Heero had tied them even tighter then Oz used to. "So am I supposed to just sit here and wait?"

"Hia."

"Great." Duo did his best to remain silent while Heero worked. He knew that his life still hung in the balance and he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to get the old Heero back.

Duo had almost fallen asleep from the day's exertion when Heero stopped typing and walked over to him. "Duo?"

Duo yawned, "Yeah what is it? Are you gonna kill me or something'?" His sleepy words slurred together but he didn't care. "Ya know Heero you could at least loosen these things so I could lay down. It's really late and I've had a busy day. I could use the sleep."

"Duo?"

"What is it?"

"Who tied you up? What happened?"

Duo's eyes widened and he shot around to stare into a pair of combat eyes, Heero's eyes. "Heero is it really you."

"Oh course it is. Duo what happened?"

Duo swallowed, "well we were at your computer looking for a cure when you pulled a gun on me. It's like you had turned into some kind of machine, Heero. Like all you cared about was defeating your enemy. You tried to blow up the station. I convinced you not too. After that you tied me up here and went over to that dammed lap top where you've been ever since."

"Nani?"

"You heard me loud and clear. Now how about giving a guy a hand, these ropes are cutting into my skin. Dam mussel lined bastard. How the hell did you get so strong? Okay granted that you've always been strong but when you start ripping the hinges off of doors without even trying your just going to far."

"Hn." Heero knelt down to untie the brained boy's bonds.

"'Hn?' That's all you've got to say from yourself? Come on Heero, even you can't be that heartless."

After Duo was free Heero stood and returned to his laptop. Not for the first time Duo found himself very jealous of that hunk of scrap mettle. It certainly did see a lot more of Heero than he did.

"This is obviously a cause of the illness I am suffering from. It is something that I will have to learn to overcome. In the mean time it seems I have discovered something very interesting while I was in that altered state."

"Huh?" Duo peeked around at the screen. A web page for a site called TURF flashed on the screen. Duo squinted as he read the fine print. "Production of performance enhancing implants. They pump adrenaline directly into a person when the person's heartbeat accelerates. You think you got those in you?"

"Hai it would make sense. The company that designs these things is the same that funded Dr. J's projects."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Their main factory is on L1. We will go there and investigate."

"L1 huh, well lets go right away. I don't want to lose you again. When you turned like that, it took a lot out of me. I was scared I won't get you back."

"Duo, I have never depended on anyone in my life. For the first time I can not trust myself and that does frighten me. If I change again I want you to destroy me."

"I can't do that Heero."

Heero stood and walked over to the braided boy placing a firm but gentle hand on his shoulder. The touch sent shivers through the other boy. Heero never touched him like this. He'd never clapped him of the shoulder or even shook his hand. The soft strength that Heero presented literally left Duo weak in the knees. "Hee-chan what?"

"Duo I can't take another innocent life. I can't do it Duo."

"But Heero-"

"Please Duo promise me."

Duo sighed. He could understand Heero's need to not have anymore innocent blood on his hands. Duo had come here to get away from the killing. But he couldn't kill Heero, not for any reason.

"I promise that I will do whatever I have too, to keep you from hurting anyone. That's the best I can offer Heero, so you'll have to be satisfied with it."

Heero nodded, "Arigatoo gozaimasu Duo-kun. Then he did something very un-Heero like. He smiled cupping Duo's chin in his hand and brought him in for a slight teasing kiss.

Duo's heart stopped, he was sure of it. Heero was kissing him? _Heero_ was kissing him? 'Kami, don't you dare wake me up cause this has got to be one of my dreams. But dam it Heero's a good kisser. Oh he's inexperienced but dam he's good. Better then in any of my dreams. I've got an active imagination but not that active. No way I could be imagining this. Heero pulled away and turned heading for Duo's dresser.

"I'll have to borrow some of your clothes Duo. You should pack as well. We need to get going."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning the pair booked a flight to L1 using Heero's laptop. They arrived in L1 around noon. The ride over had been quiet, and it left Heero feeling out of place. Things were never this peaceful when Duo was involved. That kiss seemed to have silenced the boy. Heero wasn't concerned, Duo had a soft smile plastered from ear to ear and he had spent the entire trip leaning against the other boy. Heero found he liked the feeling of the brained baka leaning against him. It felt so natural. Like the boy belonged beside him. It made Heero feel calm and safe, a feeling that he had rarely experienced in his life.

"The shuttle has arrived at L1. Thank you for flying and enjoy your stay."

At the announcer's voice, the shuttle's passengers started filing out. Duo stretched blinking sleepy eyes, "We're there already Hee-chan?"

Heero gave a small but rare smile. Duo looked a little less then disappointed to leave the tightly packed row. Heero couldn't blame him. The ride over had been a pleasant and peaceful one.

"I guess we should find a hotel to stay in. Then we'll check out that factory. Does that sound like a plan?"

"Hn."

"Oh I see, you're going back to your six words per an hour limit. Well fine, I can talk for both of us. Can we find a room on a high floor? I like to have a view. Hey this is your home colony isn't it? I bet you're happy to be home."

"I do not consider this my home."

"Oh, well I can understand that. I'm not much of a fan of L2 either. So, are you hungry Hee-chan? Let's get a hotel with room service okay? I'm famished and that way we can have something brought up to us. Do you think they have pizza here? I haven't had pizza in a long time."

Heero sighed and stood up only to find that his strength had left him. He sank back down against his will. His body had just stopped working.

"Kuso."

"What did you say? Hey Hee-chan you okay?"

"I think it's the same weakness that claimed me earlier."

"You're kidding me. Oh no we can't have you fainting here."

"I don't think I will. I just need to find a place to rest for a few minutes, hopefully this will pass soon."

"Ya, okay can you walk if I help you?"

Heero wasn't certain. This was worse then it had been in the past. Still he had to try, "I think I can."

Duo nodded and slid Heero's arm over his shoulder. His right hand griped Heero's wrist while his left hand slid around Heero's waist. "Okay, ya ready."

Heero nodded stars dancing in front of his eyes. He wasn't sure if this was caused by Duo's touch or his illness but he couldn't think about that right now. He had to focus.

The pair slowly moved down the now deserted isle. After they were off the shuttle Duo sat Heero of a bench and went to find a phone. "I'm gonna get us a room and call a taxi. I'll be right back Hee-chan okay?"

Heero nodded, to weak and confused to pay much attention to Duo. What was happening to him? The web site had given him very little information as to how the implants worked. They explained that adrenaline would be injected into him when his heart exhilarated. That made some sense. His heartbeat would exhilarate when he was in a battle, on a mission, or in some other type of danger. But he had been calm and relaxed on the ride over. So why would this be happening now? And why was it making him weak? Adrenaline should be amplifying his strength, not visa-versa.

Heero sighed, he hoped that Duo would return soon. He was fading fast. 'And then there's Duo to worry about. I'm falling in love with him. I won't lie to myself. But how can I pull him into my life, and into the danger that accompanies it?'

Heero shook his head, a move that nearly caused him to fall over from dizziness. 'I'll follow my emotions, just as I always have.'

"Hey Peatie you're not gonna believe this. Look at that guy over there. Doesn't that look just like Heero Yuy?"

Heero stiffened, the person speaking stood a little ways away from him. A second man, the one that he'd addressed as Peatie, accompanied him. Peatie was squinting at him through hazy brown eyes. Both men had identical uniforms on and both uniforms had patches with the insignia 'TURF' written on them. The two were large and muscular. Normally they would not have been a match for Heero but in his current condition he didn't stand a chance.

"That can't be him. Heero Yuy's not on this colony."

"How do you know for sure? No one knows where he is. And ya gotta emit, the guy looks just like that picture of Yuy we saw."

"Ya, I guess we should take him in. I don't want to get into trouble for missing him."

The two men advanced on him. 'Duo, where the hell are you?'

Heero was on the edge of fainting but he still wasn't going to give up. He didn't even have a gun on him. Heero remained seated but readied himself all the same. Perhaps he could buy enough time until Duo returned.

"Hey kid, can we talk to you for a minute?"

Heero responded by standing and throwing a punch to the man's atoms apple. Under normal circumstances the man would have been out of the fight. But Heero did not have much strength left. All the same the atoms apple was very sensitive to pressure, so it left the man backing up wheezing for air. "That's him Peatie, it's gotta be."

The other man came at him throwing a punch. Heero dropped into a crouch to avoid the man's fist and then went right into a low spin kick. The kick connected with the man's ankle sending him tumbling forward. The man had leaned into his punch and feel right on Heero. The heavy bulk pinning the boy was as more than his exhausted body could take. He crumbled to the ground and could not pull himself up.

"Quick, grab his feet and I'll get his arms. Little monster got me good." Heero felt his hands being pulled behind his back and his ankles tied together. "Duo, where are you?" And then darkness claimed him once again.

Duo could not believe how stupid he was. Why the hell had he left Heero alone? So many things could have happened to him. Heero wouldn't have left without reason. Hell he wouldn't have been able to leave at all.

'I guess I'll just have to ask around. Maybe someone saw him leave.'

The place was packed but Duo soon realized just how 'helpful' these people were. They completely ignored him and just gave him sour looks when he literally threw himself in front of them in hopes of getting them to talk. He was seriously considering physically restraining the people to talk to them when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um, excuses me? I think I saw the boy you were looking for."

Duo turned eyes wide and bright. A kid stood before him, a girl of about thirteen.

"I saw someone sitting over there," she pointed to the bench where Heero had been sitting. Duo had to exert a lot of self control just to keep from picking the girl up and shaking the information out of her.

"Please tell me, did you see what happened to him?"

The girl nodded, "These two men attacked him and then carried him off."

"They attacked him! And nobody did anything?"

The kid shook her head. "No one here does anything for anyone. It's safer that way."

"So why are you telling me this then?"

The girl held out her hand, "cause I know who those guys are, but you'll have to pay me if you want me to tell you."

Duo growled, and he thought L2 was unfriendly. No wonder Heero didn't like this place. "Fine then," he handed over a few bills, "but that's all your getting."

The girl nodded pocketing the money, "the guys that attacked your friend both had a patch on their shirts. It read TURF on it. Weird name but maybe you know what it is."

The girl turned and ran off leaving Duo standing alone. The braided boy turned and ran out of the building. He had ordered a cab to take Heero and him to their hotel. Only now he had a different goal in mind. Everything he had ever held dear he had lost. That was not going to happen now. He would get Heero back, and make this TURF corporation regret the day they ever met Duo Maxwell.

Heero awoke to a blinding white light. He was tied down and on some sort of mat. Heero recalled being captured by the two men but not coming here. Still, he could guess where here was without too much difficulty. Heero tested his bonds but found he was unable to brake free. His strength had returned, but it was not enough to brake though the gundanium that held him. He found himself thinking back to the very beginning of the war. It was right after he had met Duo, and then been shot by him. He had been captured by Oz and strapped to a table almost identical to this one. Duo had saved him then, but Heero was not positive that the young pilot would be able to do it again. Not this time.

"Ah, it seems our guest has awaken."

Heero growled but gave no other response. The man speaking would get nothing from him.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Professor RJ. Fulken. I was one of Dr. J's top aids."

"Dr. J?"

"Yes, though that old loon never did realize my true objective, nor did he understand the potential you had Heero."

Heero stiffened at the mention of his name. Just how much about him did this professor know?

"Now I'm guessing that you have already discovered the implants we placed in your body. Otherwise you would not have made it here. J never did know about the implants. He thought that he could get his perfect solder without them. Ha, little did he know. But that is in the past. I bet you would like to know how they work or why you're acting the way you are. You see those implants were installed into you to up your abilities when you were in danger. It's actually quite simple. The danger causes your heart to accelerate that causes the implants to release extra adrenaline into your system. We also installed implants that would release a mild sedative when you calm down considerably. This was designed to allow you to rest easily during down times. Needless to say the implants are not functioning as they should. Part of the reason is because your bodies gotten used to the extra adrenaline and is over producing it. But the implants are also putting too much into your body. We don't know what caused them to malfunction in the first place but we will know soon."

"So do you intend to take the pieces out?"

The man laughed, "oh no, they can not be removed, not without killing you. But we have to continue anyways. We will use the information we gather to perfect the implants and then we will find another subject to continue our experiments. Enjoy the time you have left Heero Yuy, we began in an hour."

"Damn it this place is so big it's probably got it's own zip code. How am I supposed to find Heero in this mess?" Duo shook his head. Not only was he completely lost but he had seen no sign of Heero. This place was an eleven on the creep-o-meter, human experimenting behind every door. It did not take Duo long to figure out what this place was about. They were making an army of super humans, and judging from the looks of the place they where almost done. "A war without mobile suits? Ah hell, this is really bad. Heero why do you always insist on getting into these messes?"

Duo found an abandoned computer and started working. The information he needed was encoded and password protected but he managed to get around it. Heero was being held on the fourth floor and was to undergo surgery in fifteen minutes. He was not expected to survive. Duo bolted up from his chair and raced for the nearest elevator. As he ran sirens started flaring all around him.

'Kuso, I just had to start off the alarm didn't I?'

The halls around suddenly filled with fighters ready to stop him. Guards came from all directions all of them armed and from the looks of it well trained. 'Of course they're well trained. You waltzed right into a freaking army base baka. Oh well, it's not the first time I've taken on a whole army though it is the first time I had to do it without Heero and the others.'

Duo darted to the elevator. They might choose to operate on Heero sooner now. He slapped the down bottom and dove for cover as a barrage of bullets flew by behind him. Rolling he stood back up and made a terrifying discovery. The elevator was not coming.

'They must have locked it up, that figures. I'm never going to get to him in time now.'

Duo found that to be the least of his worries as he was surrounded on all sides. 'This is insane, how many are there?' Duo felt himself being forced down to the ground. He fought back and managed to get in some hits but these people were inhumanly strong and Duo found himself lying on his stomach with his arms pinned behind him. Someone slammed his head into the hard floor causing the world to spin. The pain sunk in and he blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Professor Fulken we have captured the intruder. We have identified him as the former Gundam pilot Duo Maxwell. We believe that he has come to free Heero Yuy."

Fulken turned from his spot over Heero. The boy had been sedated and the room was being prepared for surgery. Soon Fulken would know just what had caused the implants to malfunction. Then he could correct his mistake and find a new person to replace Yuy. The person who had spook was one of the doctors in charge of Heero Yuy. He was a trustworthy man of considerable skill.

Fulken closed his eyes as a smile came to his face. "Duo Maxwell? Yes, I remember that name." He remembered him quite well. "He was quite an extraordinary pilot himself."

"Yes sir, what would you like us to do with him?"

Fulken felt his mood lift. Just when he had lost his well trained solder a new subject came forth. The boy would prove very useful indeed. "Heero was supposed to lead our army to victory within the year. That will clearly not be possible now. I had believed that we would have to start from scratch, finding another baby and raising him as we had Heero raised. But Duo Maxwell is already a skilled fighter and, though he is no Heero Yuy, with a little time under our wing he could be just as great. Oh course we will have to fit him with an obedience devise but that should not be too difficult. Let us revive Heero Yuy. Is there anything you can give him that will make his heart speed up and trigger the implants?"

The doctor nodded, "yes sir, the same drug we used in the testing stage. But sir, if his heart speeds up now there is no way to know how much adrenaline will be injected into his body. He may become more than even we can control."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take. If Mr. Maxwell is to lead our army then he must prove himself. What better way to do that then to defeat the man he will be replacing? Prepare him at once. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can finish our experiments with Mr. Yuy."

Duo stumbled forward crashing face first into the hard ground as he was pushed from behind. With his hands tied firmly behind his back he hadn't had any hope of breaking the fall. "You don't have to be so rough you know," he grumbled in protest. He pulled himself up on his knees so that he could have a better look around. The room he had been thrust into was easily one of the largest laboratories Duo had ever seen. There where computers lining the walls and in the center of the room was a cage that reminded Duo very much of a cage found in some science fiction movie. The walls of the cage were made up of a high-density energy netting that would instantly kill whoever came in contact with it. Inside the netting was a group of scientists and one Heero Yuy.

"Heero!"

The boy in question looked up from where he stood. He was being held between two muscular men, both who had an unnatural sheen in their eyes.

Duo studied them unhappily. They were easily keeping Heero retrained. 'More enhanced solders. I'd bet my life on it. Well they might be able to handle Heero but lets see how they take us both.'

Duo gasped as he felt his wrists being tugged up and a gun was wedged in the small of his back. "Now Mr. Maxwell. I can not have you attacking my men. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Fulken, I am the founder of this army. I must say I am impressed with your record Mr. Maxwell. I would like you to join us."

Duo stared at the man who was addressing him. Fulken looked like he would have fit in perfectly with the mad five. He was old with spotty white hair and a shaggy mustache. The man wore a white coat, just like everyone else in the room. It was his smile that got to Duo. It made the boy want to run and scream. This man was not healthily in the mind, to say the least. Duo did not make a move. There was a gun trained on him, and another one on Heero. He was not going to risk either one of them. Despite his energetic personality, he knew when to wait and when to make a move. Now was the time to wait and gather information. "Heero are you hurt?"

Heero shook his head but made no other move. The boy looked as if he was perfectly relaxed and unfazed by the situation, only his eyes told a different story.

"Now my dear Mr. Maxwell, you should not show such concern for the enemy. That is something we will have to work with you on."

"Heero is not my enemy. Are you the ones responsible for what's happening to him?"

"Yes, we are the ones who gave him the implants, but that is unimportant. He shall no longer be of any use to us. He is beyond our ability to repair. You on the other hand are still very useful to us."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You'll see in time. Now, release Mr. Maxwell, and give him a knife. We want to make the playing field fair. Now don't try anything with that knife. We have guns trained on Mr. Yuy and you both."

Duo found himself being freed. He took the offered knife and was about to use it on the same man that had cut him free but found himself being roughly shoved forward. There was still a gun to his back. The electric mesh was deactivated leaving nothing but thin wire between Heero and Duo. 'Now!' Duo sprang forward planing to cut through the wire, grab Heero, and get the hell out of this god forsaken place. The man with the gun grabbed him. "Not yet, you'll have your chance to be with him. You can bet on that." Duo considered his options. He could kill the man easily, but then Heero might suffer for it. With great control he held his ground and waited.

Fulken pulled out a syringe and plunged it not to gently into Heero's arm. Duo gasped as the wire was pulled aside and he was thrown right at Heero. The electrical netting came alive again just as Heero sank to his knees. The blue eyed boy's frame shook and a sheen of sweat covered his forehead. The other guards had with drawn and left the two boys alone. Duo didn't give a shit about them at that moment.

Duo sunk down beside his friend and pulled him up into his arms, "Heero, hell what was that they put into you?"

On the other side of the wire Fulken was smiling, "it was a perfectly harmless drug, Mr. Maxwell. It will simply speed up his heart beat."

'Speed up his heartbeat? Kami, but that means…'

Duo shook clenching down tighter on Heero. He could feel Heero's heart pounding in his chest and he knew that even now a ton of adrenaline was being pumped into his friend. He would become that mindless solder again. Tears fought there way to the surface and spilled over as Duo pressed his head against the other boy's chest. He needed to be close to him. He had to hold on, he wouldn't let him go again. "Heero please, I can't lose you. Don't let this happen. Don't become that thing again. Heero please, I love you."

Heero's body burned with an inner blaze that pumped through his veins. He could feel something in his conscience threatening to take over. The part on him that was created from years of isolation and training was bubbling to the surface. It was telling him that he was in danger, and that there were enemies to destroy. There was an enemy there right now. His enemy was practically holding him in his lap clinging to him and crying in desperation. He could hear his enemy's words clearly. His enemy was pleading with him, telling him to fight something, telling Heero that he loved him.

'My enemy loves me? Well that hardly makes sense. This is Duo Maxwell, a gundam pilot of considerable skill. He is an obstacle to over come.'

'But Duo is not my enemy.' Another part of him argued. 'He is the one that I love. I know that, though he never will. But he says that he loves me as well. Then why shouldn't he and I be together?'

'He will be a burden to you. He will cause you weakness.' That voice again, this time sounding desperate.

It was odd, the voice had always been there and Heero had never realized it. This time would be different, he was done pushing away his feelings. 'No, Duo could never be a burden. It's true that he sometimes makes me feel weak and out of control, but he gives me strength also. Strength I could never get from training of any kind. I love Duo, and he deserves to know it.'

Heero turned to stare at the beauty in his arms. How could he have never realized what a gem Duo was? And why had he waited so long for this?

"Gomen nasai, Duo-chan. I wouldn't make you wait any longer." Then he leaned down to plant a long slow kiss on the braided boys mouth. Duo's eyes widened and he gasped opening his mouth and giving Heero the opportunity to dart in. Duo tasted so good. Sweeter then anything Heero had ever known with a hint of salt from his tears. "Heero?"

Heero smiled as his tongue swept the inner workings of Duo's mouth familiarizing himself with every inch of it. "Hia baka."

Heero wrapped his arms around the other boy and pushed him to the ground never breaking contact. Duo responded as a starving man would respond to food. He was desperate for the contact and Heero was happy to assist. Finally coming up for air Heero started planting a trail of kisses down Duo's cheek and down to his neck.

"Ah Heero?"

Heero growled in annoyance looking up to meet the boy's eyes. Duo was panting slightly and an ear to ear smile was plastered on his face. He certainly didn't seem to mind to treatment he receiving.

"What's wrong now?"

"Oh, nothing much. Don't get me wrong, I'm enjoying myself but I'm feeling a little self conscious with those guys watching us."

"Hn." Indeed their audience was a problem. The idea that Fulken and his people where watching them was disgusting, though their expressions were quite amusing.

"You two were supposed to battle, not make out! Is this another result of the implants?"

Heero stood pulling his braided koi up with him. "Iie professor. Your implants are useless. They have no control over me."

Fulken smiled, " that truly is a pity, however you are still in my control. If you have regained mastery of the implants then I shall allow you to remain my armies general. Oh course Mr. Maxwell may remain at your side. His skills could prove useful."

Ignoring the not so generous offer Heero turned to Duo and whispered quietly, "Duo take off your shoes."

"Nani?"

"I need the rubber on your soles. Be ready with your knife and trust me."

Duo nodded and sat down removing his shoes as fast as he could. He climbed back to his feet and handed them over. Heero wasted no time. Slipping a shoe over each hand he leapt right for the electric netting. Normally the high voltage would have killed a person easily. Heero could only pray that the rubber on Duo's shoes would act as enough of a shield to give him time to brake through. "Duo throw the knife at the net now!"

Duo grabbed the knife by the blade and flung it at the net. A small hole appeared in it. That was all Heero needed. 'I have to make sure that the rubber makes direct contact with the net. If I touch it, I will not live long.' Heero pushed the soles of the shoes against the netting and ripped it farther apart. The electricity was dulled by the rubber, but it still hurt like hell. Luckily enough for Heero he had more adrenaline pumping through his veins then was humanly possible. Heero pushed his way through the wire and made straight for the closest guard. With a single move Heero had taken the guard's gun, taken him out of commotion, and gotten Fulken at gunpoint.

Duo smiled winking at Heero. "If you boys don't want to lose your leader I suggest you let us go, now."

"So there's no way to take them out?"

"No Duo, not without killing myself."

The braided boy sighed. It was latter that night and he and Heero had gotten a hotel room to stay in. Thanks to Fulken they had gotten out of the TURF factory with little difficulty. It's amazing how agreeable a person can be when you're holding them at gunpoint. They had taken Fulken to the authorities and then went straight for this hotel. TURF would be dismantled and the solders created to serve it would be returned to there families. The only problem was that many of them did not have families to return to. That was why they had joined in the first place. Duo sighed, even a place like this had it's homeless.

"What's wrong koi?"

Duo smiled, "You have no idea how much I love to hear you say that. Heero, are you going to be okay?"

Heero frowned, "I worry about the implants and what they do to me. But then again they've always been there so I guess I will just have to work on controlling them. I'll have to go somewhere, where I can't hurt anyone. At least until I'm sure that I've mastered them.

"No Heero, I won't let you be alone. Come back with me if you need a place to stay."

"Duo I may hurt you…"

"No, I trust you Heero. You will hurt me if you leave. I need you."

Heero smiled, "very well Duo-chan. But are you sure you can handle me?"

Duo epeed as Heero pounced of him. Life was indeed looking up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Heero?"

Heero's eyes snapped open in surprise. His hand went under his pillow where he was surly hiding a gun. Duo sighed, 'why does he have to assume that someone's trying to kill him every time he's startled?

"Duo what is it? It's the middle of the night." Duo snorted, yes it was the middle of the night. So why was he lying in bed wide awake, but Heero was sleeping soundly, and in separate beds for that matter? Okay so it was a hotel bed and bloody uncomfortable but that wasn't the reason for his sleeplessness and he knew it. He understood that Heero had been going through _a lot_ but it wasn't every day that the man of your dreams tells you he loves you. No way was Duo going to just lay there and act like nothing had happened.

"Well you see, I was lying in bed trying to get to sleep and doing really bad at it and well, you just looked so warm and inviting over here…"

Duo trailed off twiddling his fingers. 'Great Duo you sound like some deprived little child. Real attractive I'm sure.'

Heero smiled grabbing Duo's arm and pulled him down. "Baka, if you wanted to sleep with me you could have just asked."

'Oh I'd like to do more then just sleep. I don't know if you're ready for that kind of thing. I mean if you turn into a killing machine every time you get excited where does that leave our love life? _Our love life_, man I never thought I'd be seriously considering that. I don't really even know that much about you. Have you ever had sex before? And look at me, you'd be disgusted if you really knew me. You're probably as pure as a saint and I'm this little filthy dirt ridden-'

"Duo?" Duo's inward ranting was cut off by that single would.

"Hia Hee-chan?" Duo flashed the other one of his classic smiles. 'Come on Duo you're in bed with Heero Yuy for heavens sake. Enjoy it while it lasts.'

"What's wrong Duo?"

"Other then the fact that my boy friend turns into a killer during sex and I'm a filthy slut? Oh nothings wrong, nothing at all."

"Na-nani!"

Duo's eyes widened as he realized that he had spoken the words out loud. "Gomen Heero, I didn't mean…"

Heero put a finger to the braided boy's lips. "Duo, I am in control of that part of me. Do you think that I would ever put you in unnecessary danger? And as for your description of yourself I promise you that could not be farther from the truth."

"But Heero you don't know _me_. The things that I've done in my life would make you think differently."

"Do you think I'm proud of _my_ past Duo? We have both been tainted by what we have done. But the fact is that you have not let your past take away your love for life. That is one of the things that I love most about you, Duo. It's one of the things that makes you so beautiful."

That did manage to shock Duo. Heero was being completely open with him. Duo had never heard Heero give information so freely. He knew that Heero did not praise unless him meant it. Duo smiled mischievously seizing the finger pressed against his lips to suck on it. Heero moaned clenching Duo close to him. Duo worked the finger in his mouth with practiced tenderness sucking down on it, swirling it around in his mouth and gently brushing it with his teeth. He repeated the treatment with each finger. Heero closed his eyes and leaned into Duo. There was no way he was going to let the boy take such utter control of him without a little payback of his own.

Heero didn't have any personal experience with this kind of thing. Such attachments had had no place in the life of a solder. But the war was over, and Heero could now indulge a bit. He may not have had personal experience but he had some idea what to do. Heero brought up the hand Duo wasn't currently occupying, sliding it under the other boys night shirt and circling a finger around Duo's nipple. Duo's eyes shot wide open and his he released Heero's fingers, his head falling back.

"Kami, Heero what are you doing?"

Heero smiled and begin to gently pinch and tug at the hardening nub while his now wet fingers peeled the shirt off, and then came up to give the other nipple the same treatment.

"It seems I have discovered your weakness Duo Maxwell. A little sensitive are we?"

The other boy was practically shaking with need. "Heero, _please_."

"Please what? Do you want more?"

Duo gave a breathless nod, "ha-hai, please?"

Heero gave a small smile before complying. He gently pushed Duo downwards and carefully positioned himself over the boy. After he was curtain Duo was comparable, he removed his hands to slowly suck at each of the two nubs. After both nubs had gotten a full treatment Heero started making his way down Duo's chest stopping at his belly button.

"Heero, what about you?" The words were choked out between pleasure filled gasps.

"Shuu, just relax koi. I want to do this."

"But-" The sentence was cut of by a strangled cry of pleasure as Heero brushed against the tip of Duo's rock hard shaft.

"I'm enjoying myself Duo-chan, you need not worry. Now lie back and relax."

Heero was most definitely enjoying himself. He had always loved Duo's sent and now he was so close to him. The experience was only amplified by the soft whimpers and jagged movements Duo made with every touch he was given. 'Damn he's sensitive. He fells so good beneath me like this, so _right_. How could I have waited so long to be with him? How could I have made him wait for so long?'

Heero smiled as he took a single finger and ran it over every inch of Duo's manhood using a feather light touch. He wanted to make this as enjoyable for Duo as possible.

After a good bit of time Heero took the heavenly shaft in his mouth and began to suck on it like a giant straw. His movements were tentative at first but became more certain as he got the hang of it. Duo definitely seemed to be enjoying himself. He was panting and moaning, apparently beyond words. Heero took the delicious length deeper in his mouth until it was down the hilt. He was pleased to find that he could get around the gag reflex by relaxing his throat.

"Uh, Heero. Yes, oh dam you're good."

Heero didn't answer. He could feel Duo pulsing beneath him and knew the boy was close. Heero sucked hard willing Duo to come. He was almost instantly rewarded with a flow of intoxicating liquid. Heero swallowed happily milking out the last out Duo's flow before moving to lie beside his koi. He was hard with his own need but for now he ignored it. He was perfectly content to lay beside his love and taste that sweet nectar still lingering on his tongue.

"Wow Heero, where did you learn to do that so good? I never would have pegged you as a real experienced person. Not that you're not to die for or anything. I just never thought you'd be into it, what with your missions and all."

"Duo, that was my first time."

" You mean you are inexperienced? Man why is it that you're able to get everything so perfect the first time? Damn supernatural bastard."

Heero laughed at this, "Ah, my love. If that were true then I would not have made so many mistakes in my life. No more Duo, I will not let us be alone anymore."

Duo sighed snuggling closer to the other man. He frowned as he felt Heero's still stiff manhood brush his thigh. "Damn it, you never do think of yourself do you Heero?"

"Nani?"

"You're as hard as a rock, man. Well I guess I'll just have to do something about that won't I?"

"Duo you don't have to-"

"I want to Heero, more than you know. Just give me a sec. I've got some oil on me."

"Why do you have that?"

"Habit I guess, like I said I'm not as inexperienced as you. Ah here it is. Here Heero take this and put some on your dick. I'm gonna put some in me."

Heero's eyes narrowed. He knew what Duo had in mind and he had heard that it could be quite painful. Heero was not about to hurt Duo, no matter how much he liked the idea of being joined with the braided boy. "Duo I can not hurt you like that. I'm sorry."

Duo laughed, "don't worry Hee-chan, it won't hurt me at all. That's what the oils for." The other boy was already applying the slick liquid. It was quite a sight to watch him prepare himself like that. Heero was finding it harder and harder not to give in.

"Heero trust the voice of experience on this one. You have the word of Duo Maxwell that it will not hurt me."

Heero sighed and begin preparing himself. It was true the Duo did not tell a lie. He would have to trust him. Duo pulled him down and then straddled him so that a pair of firm round checks hovered just above Heero's aching shaft. Duo looked down at him eye heavy with passion. "Ready Hee-chan?"

Heero nodded and then gave a gasp as Duo surrounded him in one shift stroke. The once solder was instantly lost to the word. All that he knew was that Duo was above him pounding away and that nothing but his love for the boy mattered. He had found the piece to his life that had always been missing and as long as he had Duo, things would be alright. Within Duo lay the answers to the problems that pledged him throughout his life. As Heero neared compellation he could feel his heart pumping faster and the adrenaline filling his body. He was no longer concerned. He had found the cure to the insanity that the adrenaline brought. It was an unusual cure to say the least, but it was powerful. Heero knew that for as long as he had Duo there beside him the perfect solder would have to take a backseat.

"Ai Shiteiru, Duo-chan." Those words sent Duo over the edge as he came once again. The feeling of Duo's mussels tightening around him was all Heero could take and he too came screaming the name of his sweat love. The two lay together unmoving through the night. Each fully aware that they had found heaven on Earth with one another and that they would never know loneliness again.


End file.
